


Mom's Blueberry Muffins

by LouPF



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: #blameFaith, ? does it count as sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Crack Treated Seriously, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, No editing we die like mne, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut, it really doesn't, unusual cum, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Barley's just enjoying his new book when Ian bursts in, confused and a little bit scared. Apparently his cum is blue. It's up to Barley, the Best Brother, uh, Bever, to reassure him.And ask for proof. Because of course.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: Blue Sparkly Wizard Cum





	Mom's Blueberry Muffins

"Barley..."

Barley glanced up from his book (the recently-released-to-the-published diary of an old Centaur mage) to find Ian at his door, ears twitching and hands worrying the hem of his shirt. "Wha's the problem?" said Barley, and sat up properly in his chair (his feet had previously been on his desk). And there was obviously a problem - Ian looked so adorably nervous, after all, cheeks flushed and eyes downcast.

"I, uhm... I - I have to tell you something, but - I don't really know how to, and I - wanted to tell mom, but it's very ridiculous, and I don't want to, and -"

Barley shook his head. "Just spit it out, dude."

Ian took a deep breath, then blurted, "my cum is blue!"

Barley blinked. Then he cast a look at the calendar. "Happy April's fools?" he tried.

Ian staggered a few steps closer, hands flying in wild gestures through the air. "Oh, you  _ have  _ to believe me! It's been blue all my life, and I didn't know it wasn't supposed to be that, and I  _ just  _ learned that it's not and, Barley, I don't know what to do!"

"Wait a minute," said Barley, and squinted hard. "What were you doing to realize that?"

Ian blinked, then blushed furiously and tucked his hands into his armpits. "That's - not important..."

"Ah, so sir Iandore has finally discovered porn! About time, isn't it, brother mine?"

"Barley!" Ian squeaked. "That's - no! It's not important! It - I - that's not the  _ point _ !"

Barley hummed. "Well," he said, "I'm going to have you prove it."

Ian immediately tensed. "What?"

"You heard me," said Barley, and slung an arm across the back of his chair. "Jack off."

"I - right - right  _ here _ ?"

"Right here."

"Right  _ now _ ??"

"Right now."

"But - can't I - can't I just, I don't know, do it in the bathroom, or something?" Ian's gaze was flickering, now, clutching his hands together in front of him.

Barley carefully noted he was covering his crotch - and he couldn't help but smirk. "No," he drawled. "I need to know it's the real deal." He knew Ian would never lie to him, but... this wasn't about that.

"But  _ Barley _ ," Ian whined.

"Nu-uh," said Barley. "Onto the bed with you." He raised his eyebrows at him, and Ian, defeated, dragged himself over to Barley's double-bed.

"Do you have to look?" Ian asked, and glanced over at Barley with wide doe eyes.

It almost made him want to take pity on him and say no. And yet, the prize if he resisted... "Yeah."

"Damn," muttered Ian. "Alright, I... I guess."

Barley watched, transfixed, as Ian unzipped his pants and pulled them down from his hips. His cock was already hard, and almost painfully so, it seemed - the darkened, wet spot of pre-cum was evident on the otherwise creamy briefs. Ian cast Barley a lidded, shy look.

"Go on," Barley said. The words came out breathy and weak; his mouth had gone dry. "Go on, Ian..."

Ian pressed his palm against the bulge. "Barley..."

Barley swallowed. "C'mon. I know you can do it."

Biting his lip - his  _ lip,  _ oh  _ God _ \- Ian hesitantly pulled down his briefs. Barley watched, hungry, as Ian slowly started pleasing himself. He was at least a good average, but it was hard to tell without holding it himself - though it fit Ian.

_ You have such a pretty cock _ , Barley wanted to say, but he choked the words down and focused on just watching instead. Ian's eyes had slipped close, his head tilted backward - he was moving his hand faster, now, up and down his shaft - his thumb came up to fiddle with the head, and Ian made his first sound: a choked little gasp.

"Yeah," Barley blurted, and Ian's eyes snapped open to look at him - half-lidded and hazy, but  _ there _ . "Yeah," said Barley again, "feels good, doesn't it?"

Ian keened, eyes falling close again as he nodded. "Ye - yeah," he whispered.

Barley drew a deep breath and shifted, trying to avert his focus away from his hardening cock. And  _ yet... " _ Looks real good, too," he muttered, and his voice was dark and gruff even to him. "You know that, right, Ian? So pretty..."

Ian  _ moaned _ , and Barley had to close his eyes to fight the urge to touch himself. Not yet.  _ Not yet.  _ "Barley," Ian whispered, and Barley opened his eyes again - Ian's free hand was up under his shirt, now, and Barley could only imagine what he was doing. " _ Barley -  _ "

"Yeah," said Barley, "yeah, I'm here." He swallowed drily, flexing his fingers over his knees. Must not give in.  _ Must now. _ "Let go, Ian," he whispered. "Let go."

And Ian  _ did _ , with a shuddered gasp, cum splattering across his hand and shirt and -

oh, his cum really  _ was  _ blue.

Wow, okay. All of Barley's own arousal faded immediately, being replaced with curiosity and interest. He stood from his chair and crept closer, crouching in front of Ian to inspect the splatters of cum. Ian, still flushed and breathing hard, gave him a perplexed look. "Barley??"

Barley said nothing, only grasped Ian's cum-covered hand and drew it closer. The cum was semi-transparent and pale baby-blue, a few shades brighter than Ian's skin. It had the texture of normal cum and appeared to be very similar in build, Barley noted, curiously sticking his fingers into it to feel for himself.

Oh, wow! It sparkled! When he held it up to the light, the few strands that clung to his fingers shimmered in a way normal cum was  _ not  _ supposed to do. Barley would've thought Ian had injected glitter straight into his ballsacks if it weren't for the fact that the shimmer didn't come from any specific particles in the cum.

It smelled slightly off - though Barley didn't really have a habit of going around and smelling elf cum, he had a little bit of a repertoire of scents, and Ian's was nothing like any of them. It smelled faintly of... sugar? Or was that candy floss?

Barley put his finger in his mouth and licked it clean - making a surprised sound when the taste was  _ nothing  _ like his own - or anyone else's. He pulled the finger out again, glancing up at Ian - still pantless and heaving for breath, though a good deal confused, now. "Ian," Barley said, and frowned. "Why does your cum taste like mom's blueberry muffins?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd be able to tell me that," Ian said, sounding quite defeated.

Barley gave a hopeless little shrug. "I haven't read anything about this before... but it wouldn't surprise me if it was a magic thing." He held his other fingers up to the light. "See that? How it glows? Kinda looks like aloft elevar, doesn't it?"

Ian leaned closer, then gasped. "You're right! Like magic particles..."

Barley grinned, quickly licking off the rest of the cum on his hand. "Well, brother mine," he said, clapping his non-soiled hand to Ian's shoulder. "Looks like you have sparkly blue wizard cum. Congratulations, it's a boy."

Ian grimaced. "Hooray."


End file.
